The Percabeth Collection
by One-Crazed-Up-Dragon
Summary: A collection of one-shots featured around the couple Percy and Annabeth. One-shots range from meeting them to head cannons and AUs.
1. Homework

**How You Doing Insane Gang!**

 **It has been forever since I released any new chapters but I'm back. I recently started reading Percy Jackson and I finished PJO and HOO. Percabeth became my new favorite ship ever and possibly even my OTP. If anyone has also read The Hiccstrid Collection then you have a pretty good idea what this story will be about as well. This is going to be a collection of meeting percabeth other POVs and some punk!Percy as well.**

 **This takes place after TLO.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson series all rights belong to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

"Okay, what is 700 divided by the square root of 49?" Annabeth asked Percy.

Percy knitted his eyebrows in concentration. The math book staring back at him in his lap.

He huffed. "I don't know, 12?"

Annabeth sighed. "No SeaweedBrain its 100."

Percy groaned and threw the textbook on his bedroom floor to join his old clothes and wrappers. He slumped on the back of his bed.

"Why do I even have to learn math?" "Its not like I will ever need it."

Annabeth sat up from her laying position of his bed and joined him. "Because, its part of the educational system and it can come in great hand."

Percy cracked his infamous side smirk. "Oh yeah, like I'm ever going to face a monster where the only way to kill it is with math answers."

Annabeth clasps his hand with hers. "Its like that monster in the Labyrinth where I had to answer all those terrible riddles, it could happen with math equations."

Percy chuckled recalling the memory. "It would be fine because I know you will be right by my side answering those equations WiseGirl."

Annabeth intertwined both of their hands together. "How about I make you a deal SeaweedBrain?"

Percy quirked an eyebrow. "I'm listening."

Annabeth smiled. "For every answer that you get wrong I get to kiss you any where I want, if you get an answer right you get to kiss me any where you like...deal?"

"Or..." Percy pulled Annabeth down from her perched position hovering over him to now lying on his chest. "...we could just scrap this whole homework thing and just make out?" He said goofily.

Annabeth laughed. He tugged her in for a kiss but his lips collided with her fingertips. He let out a strangled moan.

"Come on Percy."

"All right I accept."

Annabeth smirked as she picked up his math book. "Page 437 problem 1."

Percy worked on it for a couple of minutes until he set his pencil down. Annabeth looked over his shoulder and shook her head. "You run the 3 through 38x plus 3 squared."

She kissed his cheek.

A half an hour has passed and Percy was on problem 13 and he still hasn't gotten one right. He was starting to get frustrated, showing it by snapping 2 pencil with one hand. He was also getting sexually frustrated, it didn't help that Annabeth was kissing him in the _best_ places.

So far she kissed his cheek, his forehead, underside of his jaw, his neck, his nose, collarbone, eyebrow, sternum, his bicep, shoulder, stomach, and his shoulder blade. At one point she pushed his shirt up and kissed right above his belt buckle. It almost gave him a heart attack.

Annabeth sighed. "Wrong again Perce."

Percy gripped his pencil tightly and glared at the next problem, he failed to realize Annabeth lifting up the back of his shirt. She slowly placed his lips delicately against the small of his back opposite of his navel.

Percy gasps and broke his pencil again. Sparks shot up his spine sending jolts of bliss coursing through him. Annabeth laid her chin on his shoulder.

"You okay SeaweedBrain?"

The way she said that innocently drove him crazy. "You're going to kill me, you know that?"

She gave him that smile. "Next problem."

On question 22 Percy gave up.

"Come on let me just kiss you already!"

Annabeth laughed. "You have to get one problem, try this one." She pointed on the page.

Percy growled but tried the problem non the less. He let Annabeth look over it. She smirked.

"Looks like you finally got a problem right."

"Oh thank the Gods." Percy shoved his book and work off the bed. His mortal point was still sending jolts every now and then up his spine. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. Annabeth wound her arms around his shoulders as he hands went to his hair. She replied back with just as much vigor.

The next day Percy returned to school with half finished homework.

* * *

 **The first one-shot is done, there will be plenty more where that came from also give me some suggestions on what you want to see in the comment box below or PM your requests.**

 **Don't forget to Follow to receive more one-shots and click that Favorites Button.**

 **Stay Crazy.**


	2. Melody

**How You Doing Insane Gang!**

 **I really want to get going on this collection but don't worry for those about my Road to Victory story it is going to be updated soon.**

 **This one is going to be a mortal meeting percabeth and takes place after the Giant War.**

 **Disclaimer: All rights belong to Uncle Rick.**

* * *

I swung my hits as I strutted down Goode hallway with my "friends" flanking each side of me. I scanned the lockers trying to find Hottie Jackson. My eyes zeroed in on him leaning against his locker with his foot up. He was looking extra good today with a tank top and shorts with chucks. I smirked swinging my hips more as I approached him.

For all of you losers who don't know me I'm Melody, just Melody. My parents are both top models and I live in a mansion. Hottie Jackson also known as Percy Jackson is the hottest guy in school. With his yummy six pack and that tattoo on his forearm that screams rebel. He is a the perfect package. What's better than the perfect guy going with the perfect girl?

Percy was laughing with his friends, most of them were from the swim team.

"Hey Percy." I purred.

He scratched the back of his neck. Aw he's nervous!

"Hi uh...Tiffany?"

"Its Melody but close enough!" I smiled showing my teeth.

I stared at him giving him my sexy stare while batting my eyelashes.

He scrunched up his eyebrows.

"Did you need something?"

"My parents are gone for the whole weekend so I thought you could come to my house." I told him sweetly.

"For what?" He quirked an eyebrow.

This was my chance. I moved closer to him and ran a finger down his chest.

"You and me could have some fun at my place."

I felt a tap in my shoulder.

A beautiful girl with blonde princess curls appeared before me with her arms crossed.

"First off its you and _I_ and secondly what are you doing with my boyfriend?"

"Your boyfriend?"

Percy kicked off the lockers. "Annabeth!" "What are you doing here?"

The commotion had the whole hallways attention towards them.

He locked his arms around her waist tightly. Annabeth smiled as she caressed his face.

"You are needed at camp."

"You do realize you've been here for a good 6 minutes and I still haven't kissed you yet?" Percy asked her.

Some girls awed at the sweet comment. I looked on in disgust. Who is she to come waltzing in and stealing my man?!

Annabeth wrapped her arms lazily around his neck. "What are you waiting for SeaweedBrain?"

Percy smirked and brought her in for a passionate kiss. His friends and other guys wolf whistled and the girls awed. Annabeth broke the kiss.

"Um excuse me?" "Percy is my boyfriend!" I shouted at her.

Percy ran a hand through his hair. "Look Tiffany I don't like you, I have the best girlfriend in the world."

Tears threatened to spill from my eyes. I glanced around to see almost the entire school looking at me in disgust and shame. I became desperate and went in to slap that bitch's face.

Instead of hearing the satisfying slap she caught my wrist. She squeezed my wrist and pushed it up against my back. That bitch just ruined my 200 dollar manicure.

"Big mistake." She growled at me.

She cranked back harder.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" I yelled.

"If you ever bother Percy again, I won't be afraid to break your arm."

Percy was trying hard to cover his laughs and nerds and other losers that I bullied were laughing loudly at me.

Tears made their way down my face. With one last huff me I ran into the bathroom.

I heard the applause after I ran and it became louder after Percy and Annabitch shared another kiss.

* * *

 **Not the best I know but I just wanted some more content before I get into the good stuff.**

 **Leave some suggestions on what you want to see in the comment box below.**

 **Make sure to Follow and click that Favorites button.**

 **Stay Crazy.**


	3. Brad

**How You Doing Insane Gang!**

 **Should I try to make these longer? But anyways so far this collection has been getting some good reviews and no backlash so far so I think its safe to say that I can successfully continue this.**

 **This one is going to be another meet percabeth but with the added awesome bonus of Punk!Percy because how can you not love him?**

 **Disclaimer: I do have a heart so I can't possibly be Uncle Rick.**

* * *

Annabeth was wearing a navy blue dress today which captured the attention of many boys in school. None of them was more interested than Brad Cast. He was leaning against the lockers when she came strutting down the hallway. He wolf whistled at her only to receive the finger from her. He frowned as his buddies laughed.

He spotted loner Percy Jackson smirking at the exchange. Brad sneered. He hated Percy Jackson. He thought he was all tough with his piercing and tattoos. Anyone could get an eyebrow and lip piercing and call themselves punk. Some girls found him attractive with his muscular frame along with his pitch black hair that was extremely messy and had the tips of his fringe dyed blue. Rumor has it he got a new tattoo yesterday which brings him to a total of 3 now. He has his most visible one which is a complete right arm sleeve of waves, a huge detailed trident is on his right ribs.

Annabeth stopped near him to talk to some of her friends. Percy was with his other goth cousin Nico. Nico elbowed him lightly and nodded towards Annabeth. Percy smiled and walked over to her.

"Chase."

"Jackson." She replied back just as quickly. "Are you here to copy my english homework?"

Percy ran his tongue across his kind of small steel lip ring. "Nah Paul lets me off the hook, I just wanted you to be the first to see my new tattoo."

Annabeth chuckled and quirked an eyebrow. "Really?" "I feel so honored." Her voice was laced with sarcasm.

Percy pulled down the collar of his black sweatshirt. On his right collarbone was Mom in a blue wavy font.

Annabeth had small smile on her face. "She is going to kill you."

Percy laughed and shrugged. "She won't kill me that much since this tattoo is for her." "So WiseGirl what do you think?"

She ghosted a finger over it. "I like it SeaweedBrain, Sally is such a wonderful mom."

Brad was snapped out of his stupor by one of his friends.

"Hey since when did Annababe and Jackson become so close?"

His other friend smacked his arm. "Dude they were partners for that huge midterm project that took months to complete."

He nodded his head in understanding.

Brad snorted. "Who cares, I'm going to make my move on her especially in that nice dress that shows her ass."

Brad walked confidently up to the pair.

"Hey Annababe, want to go out with me?" "Great I will pick you up at 7 and then we can have some fun at my house." He winked.

Percy quirked his eyebrow making his vertical steel dots gleam.

"My name is Annabeth and secondly no." She narrowed her eyes.

"Come on babe its not like you have a boyfriend." Brad said it loud enough to catch the attention of students milling the hallway to stop and watch.

"Yeah I do, so get out of my face." Annabeth turned to leave.

Brad grabbed her wrist. Percy bristled.

"Annababe give me a chance I can rock your world." Then Brad did the unthinkable and grabbed her ass. Annabeth gasped and Percy let out a feral growl and launched himself at Brad.

Percy grabbed him with one hand on his throat as he held up above the ground against the lockers. Everyone in the halls were frozen silent.

"Don't you _ever_ touch her again or I will end you." Percy snarled at him.

Brad was turning slightly purple from the lack of oxygen.

"Why do you care Jackson?" He wheezed out.

This was the question on most students minds right now. Why would the loner Percy Jackson care about the girly and popular Annabeth Chase?

Without missing a beat or breaking eye contact with him Percy answered,

"Because she is _my_ girl."

Annabeth finally intervened. "Drop him Perce."

Not wasting a second Percy dropped him in a heap. Annabeth nodded towards the crumpled pile that was Brad. Percy got the message and grabbed him by the collar and held his arms behind his back.

Annabeth took the opportunity to punch him straight in the gut. The wind being knocked out of him could be heard throughout the whole hallway.

Brad was hunched over drawing in ragged breaths. Percy finished him by delivering a punch to his face causing his nose to start bleeding. Percy grabbed him by the collar again.

"Do not touch her or look at her again, do I make my self clear Cast?"

Dazed and confused he nodded. Percy dropped him once more and left him lying there.

Percy held open the door for Annabeth as they both walked out of the school building.

* * *

 **Yay I just love Punk!Percy so much so expect a lot of him.**

 **Make sure to Follow and click that Favorites Button.**

 **Stay Crazy.**


	4. Stacy

**How You Doing Insane Gang!**

 **Crazed Drag here to say thank you for all the love and support this collection is getting. Hopefully it becomes just as popular as my Hiccstrid Collection but only time will tell.**

 **This takes place after Giant War.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

English was the last class of the day and it was also my favorite. My name is Stacy. My teacher, Mr. Blofis is the best and I'm not just saying that because I'm a nerd, almost everyone from the populars to the nerds love him. I was sitting in class while he was teaching. He said something and Percy Jackson made a sarcastic, sassy comment. The whole class laughed except for me. The popular football player Jeff laughed and gave Percy a high-five.

I don't get why everyone likes Percy. To me he is just another jock and player. He is constantly surrounded by girls that I am pretty sure he hooks up with. He isn't the sharpest tool in the shed and he constantly disrupts class by making comments to get others to laugh. I just roll my eyes at his antics until the bell rings.

I mostly spend my time after school in the library before I get picked up. I was currently reading one of my favorite books when one of the most beautiful girls walk in. I never saw her before so she must be a new student. She takes a seat next to me.

She glanced over to see what I was reading. "Sorry to interrupt but that is one of my favorite books."

My eyes widened because no one has ever taken an interest into what I read. Her eyes were grey and held intelligence. She must have taken in my shocked expression.

"Sorry, my name is Annabeth." She held out her hand and I shook it. She had one strong grip.

"I'm Stacy." "I'm not trying to be rude or anything but are you a new student?" "I never saw you here before."

She gave a light laugh. "No I'm just waiting for my boyfriend."

"Oh, who is your boyfriend, I might know him." I told her.

It probably was the most smartest guy in school Greg or maybe a nerd like Fred or something. She seemed too smart to hang out with jocks.

Her mouth was open like she was about to answer but her face brightened once she glanced at the door. I followed her eyes to see Percy Jackson walk through with his backpack hanging low on his back.

"There he is right now." Annabeth answered.

Percy spotted Annabeth and gave a trouble maker smile.

He approached her and kissed the top of her head.

"Should have known you were in here." He chuckled as he wedged himself in the same chair as her.

Annabeth instantly put her legs over his lap and snuggled closer to him as Percy had an arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"Where else am I suppose to go SeaweedBrain when you insist on taking forever to pack up?" She teased him.

I stared at them in confusion as I pretended on going back to reading my book.

"What ever WiseGirl, but I'm happy you're here to spend the weekend with me." Percy laced his fingers with hers and placed them over his heart.

"Yeah me too, now lets go Sally was baking cookies when I left."

Percy suddenly jumped up out of the chair they had been sharing.

"Why didn't you tell me that earlier?" He asked bewildered.

Annabeth laughed. Percy was about to run out of here but Annabeth stopped him.

"Don't run, I'm tired from the flight." She whined.

Percy motioned for her to jump on his back. She did and he automatically held her legs like it was the easiest thing in the world. Percy acted like she weighed a feather.

Annabeth kissed his neck which he hummed in delight.

"I love you,right?"

"Love you too Perce."

Annabeth buried her head into his shoulder and neck.

I just stood shocked at how considerate Percy was.

Annabeth did call back to me though. "It was nice talking to you."

This might have been the first time Percy even noticed I was there since he was so raptured with Annabeth.

"See ya in English Stacy!"

If I wasn't already shocked my eyes would have been the size of dinner plates. The hottest and most popular guy in Goode knew my name and even the subject we shared.

Maybe Percy wasn't such a bad guy after all.

* * *

 **Sometimes I wish these were longer but whatever. If anyone has any ideas other than percabeth meeting people let me know.**

 **Don't forget to Follow and Favorite this story.**

 **Stay Crazy.**


	5. Jeff

**How You Doing Insane Gang!**

 **This one takes place after the Giant War.**

 **Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

"So Perce are we still on at your house tonight?" I asked my close friend Percy.

Our friend group was suppose to hang out at Percy's and play some video games. Percy grimaced slightly.

"I don't know guys I have some of my camp friends coming over."

The elusive camp that he always mentions and he says we can never go too.

Our group consisted of me, Percy, Nick, Paige, and Quinn. Me and Paige were dating and Quinn has the biggest crush on Percy but he is just so oblivious about it. We tried numerous times to get them together but he hasn't noticed any of it.

We were all popular but we weren't the popular jerk group. I am assistant captain of the swim team and I'm a decent football player. Percy is captain of the swim team, Nick was captain of wrestling, Paige was captain of soccer and she also swims for the girls team, and Quinn is on the volleyball team but she kind of sucks. Don't tell her I said that though. We try to support her as best she can but I think this Percy obsession is getting into her head a little to much.

"Can't we meet some of your camp friends?" I asked him.

He was silent for a minute seemingly debating in his head. He ended up sighing in defeat. "All right let's go then."

We got into his blue Maserati, a present he got from his dad. He parked in the apartment parking lot. We rode up the elevator to the 4th floor and found his door. Percy unlocked it with his keys.

"I'm home!" Percy shouted.

Varying shouts greeted him from Kelp Head to Aquaman.

Ms. Jackson seemed to be making blue chocolate chip cookies with the help of 3 beautiful girls. The first one was blonde and had princess curls. She turned around to hide away from Percy which confused me but I let it go. There was also a dark skinned girl like a cherokee background. Her hair was choppy and she had a feather tucked into it but her eyes were the strangest yet prettiest as they seemed to constantly change color. The last girl to help looked younger as she was dark skinned and had really curly dark caramel hair.

There was 4 guys sitting on the couch and a girl sitting on a chair in the living room.

The first guy had a muscular frame with broad shoulders. He had short blonde hair and the most electric blue eyes. Next to him was basically a latino elf. He had curly brown hair and this energy about him. The buffest guy was next to him as he almost took up the while couch. He was asian and very cropped black hair. Then last was a pale olive shade guy with dark onyx hair that got into his eyes.

The girl sitting on the chair looked tough. She had short black hair with this weird circlet in her hair. She too had electric blue eyes which made me think she was related to the first guy.

"Percy your home, just in time for cookies." Ms. Jackson told him.

Percy had a wide grin on his face.

"I also have my school friends with me that wanted to hang out." He told them.

Percy's camp friends got up to greet him.

He bro hugged the blonde haired guy, high-fived the elf, fist bumped the buff guy and the goth dude. He hugged the girls but he seemed to be looking for someone else.

"Is Annabeth not here?" He asked them.

"Sorry bro she couldn't make it." The blonde guy told him.

Percy's smile lessened and his eyes dimmed.

The prettiest girl with blonde hair snuck up behind him and jumped on his back. Percy stiffened but once he heard her laugh he became all bright and happy again.

"WiseGirl you're here!"

He spun her around to face him and kissed her. His other camp friends groaned and rolled their eyes good naturally.

Me and my other friends glanced at Quinn to see her devastated face. She looked like she was about to cry but she held it together.

"Okay Percabeth break it up, we get enough of that at camp." The punk girl muttered.

They did break apart but not before Percy buried his head into her neck and hair almost like he was inhaling her. Their camp friends looked on with saddened expressions. The girl had her arms around his neck and her hands trailed soothingly through his hair. Percy had her hands on her waist pulling her close.

Why? I don't know. My group looked on awkwardly and it felt like we weren't supposed to be there.

"I missed you." Percy muffled voice came through breaking the silence.

"I know, I missed you too, its been months." She answered back.

They finally broke apart completely and Percy cleared his throat as he addressed us.

"Guys these are my friends from camp."

He started with the guys first. "This is my cousin and bro Jason as he pointed to the blonde guy, this is Leo the fun guy he nodded towards the latino elf, Frank he gestured towards the buff guy and my cousin Nico, he pointed to the goth guy."

Next was the girls. "The crazy cherokee girl is Piper who is the girlfriend of Jason, then the younger one is Hazel who is Frank's girlfriend and this PineconeFace is my cousin Thalia, he pointed towards the goth chick."

"Not going to introduce me SeaweedBrain?" The blonde chirped who had a hand in the back of Percy's jean pocket while he had an arm around her shoulder.

He had a hut expression on his face. "No, I was saving the best for last-he directed his attention back to us again-this is my amazing girlfriend Annabeth."

I'm not going to lie, I'm slightly disappointed that Annabeth was taken but I can just see the love radiating off of them. Quinn pretended to get a phone call.

"I'm sorry Percy but that was my mom, I have to go." She told us.

Percy bought it of course but none of us did since we know about her crush on him.

She left without saying goodbye and the faint sound of crying could be heard.

We all hung out in the living room for a while and Percy and Annabeth disappeared into the hallway. They all seemed really cool but I can't help but feel like my and my group just don't belong here. Its obvious that Percy is a lot closer to them than us and I'm okay with that, most of them are his family anyway.

A couple minutes passed.

"Where did Percy and Annabeth go?" My girlfriend Paige asked.

"They are probably back in Percy's room getting reacquainted." Leo smirked and wiggled his eyebrows.

Piper elbowed him in the ribs as he laughed.

They did come out after good 20 minutes with their hair all mussed up and lips red and bruised.

The guys decided to play COD and the girls watched. We couldn't get passed this one section though on zombies and it was pissing us off.

"That is the 6th time we failed at the exact same spot!" Nick yelled.

"WiseGirl we need you." Percy called into the kitchen for Annabeth.

"What do you need?" She asked as she munched on a cookie.

Percy gave her his famous baby seal face. "We can't get passed this level and need your help."

Annabeth narrowed her eyes before agreeing.

Percy, Jason and Leo who were playing with me and Nick whooped in delight.

I quirked my eyebrow. "Are you sure you can handle this Annabeth?" I asked her.

Annabeth cracked her knuckles. "Watch me."

In 2 minutes she completed the level without using our help. Me and Nick's eyes were huge and Nick's jaw was down to the floor. I broke the silence though and turned to Percy.

"Dude, your girlfriend is the best."

Percy had a smug look on his face as he stretch and crossed his ankles.

"Yeah, I know."

That's how I met Percy's cool camp friends and his kick ass girlfriend.

* * *

 **Click that Favorites button and Follow.**

 **Stay Crazy.**


	6. America's Got Talent

**How You Doing Insane Gang!**

 **This is kind of an AU. I was watching the trending video of that 12 year old that is just like Taylor Swift audition and it gave me this idea and I just couldn't get it out of my head.**

 **They are 16 and dating.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't known PJO.**

* * *

Annabeth had butterflies in her stomach. With her was Percy. Her family and Percy's were in the crowd somewhere close. She looked on from the curtain at the current act going on. All four judges pressed their red buttons stopping the singing performance. The girl looked on innocently not knowing why the buzzed all four X's at her. Simon Cowell started of the judging.

"Okay, let me stop you there, that was one of the worst singing performances I have ever heard, it sounded like a cat being strangled." He said monotonously.

The girl who looked like she as 19 had tears in her eyes. The other 3 gave her critiques and all voted no.

Percy broke her thoughts by wrapping an arm around her. "You are going to do fine." He soothed.

"This is still a bad idea." She told him.

Percy stood in front of her as he held her arms. "You Annabeth Chase have the most amazing voice ever and if those 4 judges can't see that then it's their loss okay?"

Annabeth only replied by hugging him tightly before the stage manager called up the next act which was her.

"Go get em Wise Girl." Percy smiled goofily and winked.

Annabeth nodded her head before entering the stage from the side. She wasn't dressed fancily as she opted for her jeans, a grey shirt and her beat up converse.

The camera was now on her allowing the viewers at home to see.

Heidi Klum took charge to ask her the standard questions.

"Hello what is your name?"

Annabeth took a deep breath and put up her confidant front.

"Hey, I'm Annabeth Chase."

The crowd slightly cheered.

"And what do you do and what are you going to do for us today?"

"I'm an architect major in college and I will be singing _Stand in the Rain_ by Superchick."

"Alright then best of luck."

Annabeth took a deep breath and looked over at the side of the stage to let them know to start the track.

 _She never slows down_

From the moment she opened her mouth and started the judges eyebrows rose and their eyes widened in wonder.

 _She doesn't know why, but she knows that when she's all alone_

 _Feels like it's all coming down_

 _She won't turn around_

 _Shadows are long, and she fears if she cries...that first tear..._

 _The tears will not stop...r_ _aining down_

 _So stand in the rain_

The crowd cheered as she hit the high note and she saw Howie mouth wow over to Mel B who smiled wide and nodded.

 _Stand your ground_

 _Stand up when it's all crashing down._

 _You stand through the pain_

 _You won't drown, and one day, what's lost, can be found_

 _You stand in the rain_

The crowd cheered loudly as some rose out of their seats as the song goes into an instrumental. Annabeth smiled widely as she put more meaning and feeling behind each word.

 _She won't make a sound_

 _Alone in this fight with_ _herself_

 _And the fears whispering, if she stands, she'll fall down_

 _She wants to be found_

 _The only way out is through everything_

 _She's running from, wants to give up and lie down_

 _So Stand in the rain_

 _Stand your ground_

 _Stand up when it's all crashing down_

 _You stand through the pain, and you won't drown_

 _And one day, what's lost can be found_

 _You stand in the rain_

The song finished and Annabeth was breathless.

The crowd and judges were up on their feet clapping. The applause settled down and the judges took their seats. Most of the crowd was chanting something but it was too garbled for Annabeth to here correctly but it seemed the judges knew what they were talking about.

All of a sudden Simon reached over and pressed the golden button. The crowd cheered impossibly louder and Annabeth had to put a hand over her mouth to cover her shock. Unshed tears shined in her eyes and she looked over at the side to Percy. He couldn't contain his excitement and met her on stage to scoop her up in a huge hug.

Annabeth wrapped her legs around his hips and hung on to him tightly.

"I am so proud of you." He whispered in her ear. He set her down but didn't let go of her as Percy brought her in for a searing kiss to convey how proud he was in her.

The crowd actually awed and clapped louder and whistled.

Annabeth finally realizing that all of America was watching this she broke the kiss and blushed. Percy faced the crowd for the first time and pink rose on his cheeks. The roar died down. Percy kept an arm wrapped around her waist.

Howie started, "You did so well that we don't have to critique you but lets have some comments Heidi."

The crowd cheered and Annabeth ran a hand through her pony tail.

Heidi went. "Not only are you beautiful but you can sing too, you are the full package."

Annabeth smiled widely and Percy kissed the side of her head.

Mel B slow clapped. "Annabeth that was the audition everyone has to beat."

The crowd cheered and whistled.

Simon was next and this was the judge that Annabeth was the most worried about.

"I have to say that when you first walked on that stage I thought you would be terrible but when you started to sing it changed my whole view." "I think we have found a star today."

"Fantastic job we will see you at the live shows." Heidi closed.

The crowd cheered once again. Percy picked up Annabeth bridal style unexpectedly.

Annabeth laughed. "Percy!"

He carried her all the way out the stage and to the exit.

The judges were getting ready for the next act.

"She was one of the best singers her age I have ever heard." Howie commented.

Mel B gushed. Forget about her singing, her and her boyfriend are the cutest ever."

* * *

 **I know this was super OOC for them but I just could not get this out of my head.**

 **Follow and Favorite like always.**

 **Stay Crazy.**


	7. Miss Adams

**How You Doing Insane Gang!**

 **Its been a while since posting a new PJO one-shot so bare with me on these.**

 **This takes place after TLO but before HOO series.**

 **Disclaimer: All PJO books belong to the troll Rick Riordan.**

* * *

The mailman gave me the wrong mail again! This is just ridiculous, once was a mistake but the third time! Someone needs to get fired.

This mail belonged to Sally Jackson who lives a few doors down the hallway from me. Its about 5 o'clock in the afternoon so around dinner time, she should be home.

I usually don't talk to Sally, we know each other but I wouldn't call her a friend. I wrapped myself in a shawl since the building was chilly and walked a couple doors down and knocked.

I waited a few seconds until the door opened. Sally was in comfy clothes appearing to be writing. She looked surprised by my visit.

"Miss Adams, what a surprise!"

"Sorry to bother you but I received some of your mail in my mailbox today." I told her handing over some letters and magazines.

"Oh thank you, um you can come in if you like I was just making some tea."

I let out a small smile. "I appreciate some."

She ushered me in and closed the door lightly behind her. For some reason she was acting quietly.

Sally went into the kitchen to make some tea while I sat on the edge of the couch in the living room. I started to glance up around the house trying to keep myself occupied.

This house was seemed very warm and inviting especially compared to my apartment that always seemed cold and unwelcoming.

I chanced a glance behind me to see a short hallway splitting into 3 doors. One was a master bedroom which must have been Sally's and her new husband Paul's. The next to it was probably the bathroom. The last room was across the master bedroom. This door was left completely wide open.

The room seemed to belong to a teenage boy. The room was dark with the curtains drawn and the lights off but the lights from the living room begrudgingly made its way through just enough to see.

Clothes and wrappers littered the floor and small desk. The room walls were painted a soft blue and the bed sheets were all variations of blue. I deduced this guy liked the color blue a lot.

The bed was a queen tucked into a corner of the room just in front of the door. A massive lump was in the sheets. I could just make out a male bare arm wrapped tightly around something smaller.

My eyes widened at the realization that Sally's son was sleeping with someone. I run quietly as possible into the kitchen where Sally was just about to pour tea into the mugs.

Confusion riddled her face at my panicked expression.

"What's wrong?" She asked me.

"Sally, I'm not sure if your away of this but your son is sleeping with someone else in his room, I don't know about you but I know how teen's minds worked."

Now I never had any kids but I watch a lot of reality television and nothing good comes from two teenagers sleeping in the same bed.

Her ears turned red either from embarrassment or anger. I wasn't 100 percent sure yet.

"I know Percy and Annabeth, they wouldn't be doing that." She sharply replied.

I raised my eyebrows. What kind of parent has that much trust in their kids?

I was about to make a comeback but the white swing door opened to reveal a shirtless male teenager.

He didn't seem to see us yet as he yawned and made a show of stretching his arms.

I have to admit if I was a teenager I wouldn't have minded trying to get to know him better.

Thank God though he had pants on even though his dark wash jeans hung extremely low on his hips, showing the full waistband of a pair of black Calvin Klein boxers.

After he made a show of stretching and ruffling his hair even more, he looked up.

So this must have been Percy, Sally had mentioned.

Once Percy looked up and saw both of us in mid sentence his face blossomed full pink.

He cleared his throat and gave a timid wave.

"Uh...hey?"

"Perseus, where is your shirt?" Sally asked since she was the first to snap out of the trance.

His ears turned red and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Annabeth got cold so I gave her my sweatshirt I was wearing."

"And Paul said chivalry was dead." Sally mused.

I didn't understand how she just brushed this off so quickly.

Percy shrugged adorably with his hands in his jean pockets.

"I learned from the best." He then proceeded to bend down and kiss his mother's cheek.

It clicked in my brain what his game was. He was one of those kids that pretended to be super polite and nice but in reality he is nothing but a jerk.

"Oh Percy this is Miss. Adams from a few doors up, she came to hand us some mail that was mistakenly given to her."

"Cool, sorry to interrupt tea time but I came for some caffeine."

"I thought you were taking a power nap with Annabeth?" Sally questioned.

"I was but I'm behind nap schedule, instead of this being my third its only my first today."

I seemed to become unfrozen from my shock as I blurted out, "Why do you take so many naps?"

He was unfazed by the question.

"Its hard being invulnerable." He winked at me.

What was that supposed to mean?

Sally filled in the lull in conversation. "Is Annabeth still sleeping?"

Percy bit the corner of his lip softly and nodded.

Just looking at the lovesick expression on Percy's face I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Are you sure you two were just sleeping?"

Percy's expression turned from lovesick to bewildered.

"What!" "No me and Annabeth don't roll like that!"

Just then a teenage girl walked through the kitchen door redoing her pony tail.

"Keep it down Seaweed Brain, I'm trying to sleep." She yawned.

This was Annabeth. She was prettier than I expected that is for sure. If I only looked like that in my teen years...sigh.

She had on a long burgundy sweatshirt that went down mid thigh. Apparently she was't wearing any pants!

"I told you Sally this girl isn't even wearing pants!" My shrill voice must have snapped Annabeth out of her stupor because she lifted of the sweatshirt to show a pair of ripped jean shorts.

Annabeth had an annoyed face like she had dealt with this before. My face turned red with embarrassment. I see no way of coming back from this awkward misunderstanding.

"Rain check on the tea Sally I better be going now."

Without waiting for a reply I hurriedly made my way out the door.

* * *

 **Yes I always wanted to do an adult reacting to Percabeth. Hopefully this was good enough for you guys and let me know what you want to see next chapter.**

 **Favorite and Follow this story for more updates.**

 **Stay Crazy.**


	8. New Tattoo

**How You Doing Insane Gang!**

 **Here is another Punk!Percy and Girly!Annabeth because I can't get enough of those two.**

 **Disclaimer: All rights being to the God of Trolls and Cliffhangers.**

* * *

It was Annabeth's birthday today and Percy had no idea what to get her. What do girls like? Make-up? He had no idea what brand or kind she wears. Clothes? She told him she already has too many articles.

He's a punk and she was a girly girl, they are total opposites but Percy really wants to do something that is meaningful to show how much he loves her.

Percy has been running the wood floors of his bedroom thin from pacing back and forth. Annabeth would be coming to his house in a couple of hours for a special birthday dinner and cake.

He looked himself in the mirror on his dresser and rubbed his neck with his right hand. He quirked an eyebrow at his full wave sleeve and smirked getting an idea.

Percy laced his black boots and grabbed his keys. The shop was a little ways out so it took almost an half an hour to get there. It really shouldn't take that long since it was going to be simple.

The bell attached to the door sounded off at the prospect of a new customer. The walls were covered in artwork and vintage guitars. He stalked up to the dark counter. There was a line of people inside even though it wasn't their busy hour.

Percy groaned in annoyance. There was no way in hell was he waiting in line. Instead he just skipped ahead to the front to most of the other customers complaints. He ignored them for now as he was focused on the mission.

"Knock, knock Austin are you here?" Percy called into the back of the shop.

A curse was heard coming from the back and a tough looking guy emerged.

He was in his late 20's and covered head to toe in tattoos. Standing at 6 feet 2 inches he looked hella intimidating. He had gauges in his ears that weren't too big, a couple of eyebrow piercings and septum ring, he was the definition of punk.

"Well, I be damned, its Percy Jackson!" The man called.

"Austin!" "You've changed since the last time I saw you." Percy laughed.

"It's the hair isn't?" "Or the new tattoos I got?" He chuckled.

His brown hair were shaved at the sides and back letting it kind of long at the top but instead of his normal brown hair was red.

"I see you took my advice on getting a dye job." Percy said referencing to his own blue fringe.

Austin punched him in the shoulder. "You wish."

Percy laughed.

"Any ways, what can I do for you Perce?"

"I came to get another one and who's the better man to do it than the guy who did my three others."

"Excellent, I'm excited to see how this one is going to turn out, follow me back."

* * *

A good 5 to 15 minutes passed and Percy was done and headed back home.

He changed clothes to look nicer for Annabeth.

Now Sally and Paul were both out of town for some writing convention or something but they already wished Annabeth a happy birthday and given her a gift.

Percy was currently wearing a blue and black flannel and his nicest pair of black jeans when the door bell rang.

He smiled knowing it was probably Annabeth. He opened the door and Wise Girl was standing there in all her glory wearing a stunningly simple white dress.

"You look beautiful as usual." Percy greeted.

Annabeth pecked his lips in thanks. "You don't look half bad either Seaweed Brain." "You've finally taken my advice to wear clothes other than black."

Percy rubbed the back of his neck.

"Come on I have you birthday dinner all set up." He tugged her into the kitchen.

Flowers were set in the middle of the table along with some candles.

"Looks lovely Percy."

He shrugged. "I try."

After dinner and Annabeth's birthday cupcake it was time for his gift to her.

He started to get nervous. What if she didn't like it?

They were sitting on the couch watching some tv. Annabeth sensed his nervousness and grabbed his hand.

"You okay Percy?"

"Yeah, um...come here."

He got up to go to his bedroom and she followed reluctantly.

Percy held his hands up.

"So I'm not sure if you are gong to like it or not but I really wanted to show you how much you mean to me."

He took a deep breath and pulled his flannel over his head.

Annabeth gasped as she saw it right away.

Over his heart was Annabeth in delicate cursive.

"Percy is this real?" She took a step closer afraid to touch it.

"Yeah, my pal Austin tattooed it on me a couple of hours ago."

Annabeth traced her name gently enticing a small flinch from Percy.

She rested her head on his collarbone still looking at the new tattoo closely.

"Are you sure you aren't going to regret it?" She asked him softly.

Percy held her by her waist. "No, you're a huge part of my life that I never want to forget even if I'm with someone else, which is unlikely."

He felt her smile on his skin.

Annabeth tilted her head up to give him a slow kiss and then lightly brushed her lips on the still healing tattoo.

It was approved.

* * *

 **I liked this one a lot. Hopefully they weren't too OOC.**

 **Don't forget to Follow and Favorite.**

 **Stay Crazy.**


	9. Family Reunion

**How You Doing Insane Gang!**

 **This takes place after TLO but before HOO series.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson.**

* * *

"We can just turn around right now Percy and spend a day by ourselves." Annabeth told him.

"You promised your dad you will be here." He reminded.

"But that was before realizing that its mostly going to be Helen's family there." She pouted.

"Come on, it can't be that bad."

Annabeth turned to Percy looking exasperated. "It is Percy, they just all think I'm just the daughter of someone my dad knocked up."

Percy laced their hands together in the middle of the car seats.

"We can stay for an hour or two and then we can ditch."

Annabeth sighed. "Okay Seaweed Brain."

Percy slowed as he pulled into a packed driveway.

"Hey, I love you." He said to her seriously.

She gave a smile. "Love you too."

The family gathering wasn't actually held inside the house but in this huge backyard. Most of the family was ail ready there including Fredrick and the twins.

Out of Annabeth's extended family only her dad, the twins, and her grandparents on her dad's side are the only relatives that like her. She was still trying to fix the relationship with Helen but even that is a slow process.

Fredrick was the first one to spot them.

"Annabeth!"

"I'm so happy you made it!" He hugged her.

She returned it. Annabeth loved having a dad back in her life again. He started listening and paying attention to her more and basically being the father she never really had growing up.

He shook hands with Percy.

"Percy its good to see you too."

Percy shrugged. "Nice to see you again sir."

Fredrick smiled brightly. "He's a keeper Annabeth."

Her cheeks turned rosy. "Dad you told me the last time."

"I know, but I really like him." He chirped.

"It's an honor to be invited Mr. Chase."

"It wouldn't feel right without you, you are part of the family."

Percy smiled and nodded.

Fredrick was called away by Helen.

Now alone again Annabeth surveyed her surroundings and took into account all the glares from Helen's family. Fredrick's only family was his parents. The others were Helen's parents, siblings, nieces and nephews, and cousins.

Annabeth smoothed down the shirt she was wearing. "Maybe we should have invited Thalia."

Percy almost laughed. "Are you kidding me?" "She would get thrown out in a matter of 5 minutes with all those glares coming our way."

"Still I wouldn't have minded her hitting at least hitting someone."

Annabeth pulled Percy too afraid to let go of him.

"Well, isn't it Annabeth Chase." A snooty voice arose behind them.

Annabeth flinched and pleaded to the gods in her head. She took a deep breath before turning her and Percy around.

"Hey Mariah, it has been awhile."

"Sure has, but why are you here?" "Last time I checked you ran away to some camp."

Annabeth clenched her fist to her side.

"Yes...well things change and here I am."

Mariah ignored her for a second to focus her eyes on Percy.

"Hello handsome, I'm Mariah, Annabeth's hotter cousin." She finished the delivery off with a creepy wave.

Percy grimaced slightly. "Uh...hey...I'm Percy Annabeth's _boyfriend_."

Mariah's eyes widened for a second in surprise and then promptly fell into laughter.

Percy kept a hand on Annabeth's waist tight where her dagger lies, because if she gets her hands on it things are going to get messy.

Mariah seemed to recover from her laugh attack. "You-you are with her?" "That is the funniest thing I have ever heard!" "Now honey I know you can do better." She pulled subtly at her top pulling it down ever so slightly.

Percy pulled his eyes away. "Yeah look I've known Annabeth since we were 12 and I love her so it ain't going to happen anytime soon."

Mariah hummphed and took a step closer towards Percy. Annabeth intercepted her by stepping right in front of him.

The girls continued their stare down until Annabeth's name was called over.

She gave Mariah her famous death glare before her and Percy made their way to the voice.

It ended up being Helen that called her and with her was her sister and parents.

" _Skate_ , I'm going to be butchered alive." Annabeth cursed.

Percy pulled her tighter against him.

"Annabeth there you are, I'm glad you can make it." Helen greeted.

Annabeth was told straight away by her tone of voice she was certainly not welcome at this party.

"So am I, I'm so glad _Dad_ invited me and Percy to attended."

Helen grimaced slightly but covered it well with a smile.

"So Annabeth how are things going with you?" Helen's sister asked.

"I spend my time in New York so I can work on my mother's project."

"Oh but you don't have any family living there, where do you live?" She feigned curiosity.

"Camp or Percy's house." Annabeth said tightly.

"And this must be Percy I presume?"

"Yeah he's my boyfriend."

Everyone except Helen raised their eyebrows in surprise and clearly not hiding their disgust.

"Percy right?" "You can do so much better." The aunt commented.

Annabeth had her hand right on top of Percy's that was on her waist.

"Uh no I don't think I can she helps me with everything and I known her since 12 at camp."

The grandmother started to butt into the conversation.

"Ugh, there is that retched camp again." "Isn't it for special children?"

Annabeth casted a hard glare at her. "That 'retched' camp is my home since I apparently wasn't welcomed here." "The campers are far better people than any of you ungratefuls here, you have no idea what we all go through."

The grandmother was about to snap a reply back but a puff of smoke appeared close to them. It drew the attention of the whole family. Out of the smoke appeared a gorgeous woman with long curly black hair and intelligent grey eyes.

"Mom?" Annabeth shouted.

Athena gave her a smile. "Hello Annabeth."

She rolled her eyes. "Perseus."

Percy knelt out of respect because he really didn't feel like being turned into an owl at the moment. "Lady Athena."

Fredrick seemed to be the only one to snap out of his stupor. "Athena, what are you doing here?"

She gave him a small smile. "Fredrick, its good to see you again."

He gave a small half smile. "Likewise."

At seeing her husband seemingly being flirted with Helen interrupted.

"I don't know who you are but this is a family reunion!"

Unperturbed by the sudden aggressiveness Athena shrugged on by.

"Of course, that's why I'm here, I am Annabeth's mother and I just had to pop up to set the record straight if you all insist on treating her like trash."

"Who are you to command such things?" The grandmother told her.

Athena sighed and snapped her fingers causing the grandmother to turn into a frail owl. The rest of the family screamed. Percy laughed not being able to contain it.

"I am Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy so you all better listen."

Percy snapped his fingers. "Oh damn she told y'all."

Annabeth sharply elbowed him and Athena sent him a glare which he promptly shut up and put his hands in a surrender pose.

"Annabeth and Percy both risked themselves to save all of your puny mortal lives."

"Bull!" "What has she done for us!" Someone shouted.

"Annabeth daughter of me and Percy son of Poseidon saved Olympus and the world from utter destruction from Kronos the titan."

"Without them human kind would have been subject to slavery and extermination."

"Now the next time you talk badly about my favorite daughter you will end up like dear old granny here."

The owl that was once the grandmother hooted before flying away.

Athena then poofed back up to Olympus.

"Uh...Seaweed Brain, I think now is a great time to leave." Annabeth suggested as she started to back up slowly.

"Yeah...I'm right behind you Wise Girl."

They promptly took off running to the car.

* * *

 **I always thought Helen's family would hate her since in the early years of Annabeth's childhood Helen was extra mean to her.**

 **Click that Favorites button and Follow.**

 **Stay Crazy.**


	10. Gym Class

**How You Doing Insane Gang!**

 **I hope you all are enjoying these one-shots so far. Please feel free to suggest any ideas and I might use them in my next chapter.**

 **Takes place after BOO.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO franchise.**

* * *

"Did you here about what we're doing in gym today?" One of Annabeth's friends asked her.

"Whatever it is it can't be that bad." Annabeth shrugged.

Her friends Gabby and Shelly sighed in frustration but didn't push it.

Annabeth loved gym class after Gaia was put back to sleep there wasn't a lot of monsters to bother them but she had to get rid of her anger somehow so gym was the next best solution. The best part was her gym teacher was Coach Hedge which certainly guaranteed a fun time.

Annabeth and her friends were lined up with the rest of her class. A row of wooden swords caught her eye and she smirked a bit.

"Listen up cupcakes!" "Today we are learning how to sword fight, a camp in Long Island generously supplied up with the equipment and an instructor who happens to be the best in the entire camp."

Coach Hedge gestured to the doors and a good looking teenage entered through.

"Oh my god he is one fine looking guy." Shelly commented.

Annabeth held in a laugh and shrugged causally. "Eh, he's okay."

Gabby and Shelly looked at her as if she was crazy.

All the girls were staring at him and all the boys scowled. He rubbed the back of his neck and introduced himself.

"Uh...hey I'm Percy Jackson and I guess I will be teaching you how to sword fight."

"What makes you think you are good enough to teach me?" Annabeth's teasing voice came from the crowd.

Percy tensed for a split second then relaxed as he spotted her. He twirled his sword casually.

"Because Wise Girl I'm the best swordsmen in 500 years." Percy smirked.

Some students oohed and others looked at Annabeth like she was clinically insane.

"Alright, alright, don't you two start again, we get it enough at camp." Coach Hedge separated the two who were gravitating closer to one another.

Annabeth visibly backed away. "Okay Seaweed Brain, if Brunner picked you to teach us then go ahead."

Percy gave her a suspicious look and continued.

"Everyone grab a sword and partner up, Annabeth your with me."

"Listen Jackson or who ever you are Annababe is my partner." A standard jock scowled at him.

Percy rolled his shoulders back and carelessly held his sword on the back of his neck. He lazily pointed to Annabeth with his thumb.

"Is this the guy?"

She audibly sighed. "That's the guy."

Percy turned his attention back to the jock. "What's your name dude?"

"Grant Young."

"You can be Annabeth's partner for this one demonstration sounds good?"

Grant the jock smirked and sauntered up to Annabeth like he won.

"Annabeth why don't you show the class disarm number 6." Percy smirked.

Annabeth smiled knowingly this her signature disarm tactic. "For once Seaweed Brain I like the way you think."

Grant stood at the ready. He planned to take her down on the floor and 'accidentally' touch her.

Percy nodded for her to go ahead.

Annabeth slashed her sword in a wide downward arc and Grant blocked it...only for her to twist his sword wrist and judo throw him across the floor.

"Great, now that's out of the way Annabeth attack me." Percy sighed.

Annabeth flipped her knife trying to keep her ADHD at bay. To mortals it would just look like a wooden knife. "Finally."

Percy and Annabeth were a flash of limbs and swords. The class had a hard time even keeping track.

It ended when Annabeth had Percy pinned underneath her with her knife at his neck and his sword away from him.

They stared at each other for a couple of seconds before Percy started laughing breaking the entire silence of the gym. Annabeth joined him a few moments later as she helped him up.

"Pfft, best swordsman in 500 years my butt." She laughed.

Percy chuckled along side her as he used his foot to scoop up his sword and sending it into his awaiting hand with ease.

"Hey I was just going easy on you."

Annabeth poked him in the chest. "Fine, you, me tomorrow in the arena winner gets 50."

Percy thought about it and turned to coach.

"Hedge who would win?"

"20 on Annabeth." He said instantly.

Percy stood shocked. "Why?" He whined.

"Knowing you two the match will last hours and Annabeth would trick you with disarm X because you fall for it every time."

"What's disarm X?" Gabby asked raising her hand.

Hedge waved it off. "Oh no you two cannot do disarm X."

"Who's teaching this class coach?" Percy asked him.

Hedge groaned. "Fine, if its two long then I'm feeding you both to Clarisse."

They both rolled their eyes and got into fighting stances. Percy attacked first and easily pinned Annabeth. He had his sword to her throat.

"Do you owe me 50 drachma now?" Percy smirked.

"Wouldn't you rather have a kiss instead?" She asked innocently.

Percy nodded his head enthusiastically. Percy closed his eyes letting his muscles relax into the kiss. Soon Percy felt himself being rolled onto his back pinned. His sword was away from him again and the familiar feeling of a knife ever so present on his neck.

He grumbled and stood up rubbing the front of his neck this time. "I fall for that every time..."

The 5 minute bell rang signaling the class to go to their locker rooms to change.

Gabby and Shelly are the only ones to stay behind.

"Annabeth!" "Where did you learn to do that stuff?" Gabby asked mystified.

"What?" "Sword fighting, that was nothing."

Percy hung an arm around her shoulders. "We learned it at camp Wise Girl is just being modest."

That remark earned him an elbow to the ribs but he just laughed it off.

"Speaking of which Annabeth I didn't think you would kiss someone like that." Shelly told her.

Percy had a hurt looking on his face. "You didn't tell them about me?"

She sighed. "It never came up, Perce this is my friends Shelly and Gabby, girls this is my boyfriend Percy."

"You are one lucky girl there Annabeth."

Percy shook his head. "Nah, I'm the lucky one."

* * *

 **Just wanted to get out another nice one for you guys maybe next one will be Punk.**

 **Follow and Favorite!  
**

 **Stay Crazy.**


	11. Through the Window

**How You Doing Insane Gang!**

 **Please PM some one-shot ideas so I can get more chapters out to all of you.**

 **This is after TLO but before HOO.**

 **Disclaimer: All rights belong to Uncle Rick.**

* * *

 _Tap! Tap! Tap!_

Amy heard a heavy tapping or thumping sound coming from the window of her dorm she and her roommate Annabeth shared. The latter was currently reading some kind of book with weird lettering on the cover.

"Hey, did you hear that?" She asked her roommate.

Annabeth lazily turned a page.

"Hear what?"

The tapping continued as it started to get louder.

Annabeth narrowed her eyes and grabbed something on her desk that to Amy looked like a knife.

Amy was about to get up to check out the window until the glass broke enticing a startled squeal from her. Annabeth not even fazed bent down to pick up a somewhat small rock.

She sighed and shook her head. "Seaweed Brain..."

Amy took a chance to peer out the window with Annabeth.

"Tone down the strength Seaweed Brain, you broke the window."

A handsome looking guy ran a hand sheepishly through his hair.

"Sorry Wise Girl, I was trying to be romantic."

Amy scrunched her eyebrows in confusion and turned to Annabeth.

"You know this guy?"

"Yeah that's Percy, my boyfriend."

"You have a boyfriend?" She raised her voice in disbelief.

Percy down below waved. "If you don't mind I'm stealing Annabeth for the night." He motioned for Annabeth to jumped down.

"Oh no Percy you already committed to the romantic cliche, you have to climb on up here and fetch me." Annabeth laughed lightly.

Percy huffed. "Fine but if I break something else its your fault."

Both girls watched as Percy scaled up the drainage pipe with relative ease.

Annabeth playfully bumped hips with him. "43 seconds, you are getting slow."

He retaliated by sticking his tongue out at her.

"Now to finish off every romantic cliche do I get a kiss for rescuing you from here?" Percy asked as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

Annabeth pressed a finger to her chin thoughtfully. "I'll think about it."

Percy gave her his baby seal eyes.

"How can be so heartless Annabeth?" "Just look at that face." Amy asked her as she felt sorry for him. Percy nodded along with her the whole time.

"When you've dealt with him for 5 years you get used to it."

"Whatever I'm going to get that kiss from you sometime tonight hopefully."

Amy folded her arms. "You know it's after curfew."

Annabeth gave her an apologetic smile.

"Which is why I need you to cover for me, please?"

She smirked at her. "Goody two shoes Annabeth Chase is sneaking out to be with her boyfriend, just wait to everyone gets a load of this."

"Amy!"

The said person raised her hands in surrender. "Okay, okay I will cover, go have fun."

Annabeth sighed in relief. "Thank you."

Percy fist pumped, "Finally lets go!"

Percy grabbed Annabeth by the waist yet again and pushed her out with window.

"Percy!"

Amy's eyes widened in alarm as she raced to the window. Instead of see their mangled bodies on the ground Annabeth tuck and rolled on instinct in to a kneeling position. Percy just fell straight down landing in a crouched form with one fist in the ground like some superhero pose.

Percy laughed at Annabeth's expression and she shoved him goodheartedly.

Amy smiled at the pair and sighed as she realized she was stuck cleaning up the glass from the window.

* * *

 **Yay I liked this one it's a little bit humorous.**

 **Click that Favorites button and Follow for more.**

 **Stay Crazy.**


End file.
